


Just One Press of a Button

by kiranightshade



Series: Steter Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Season/Series 01, M/M, Steter Week, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: In which Peter doesn't talk to Allison at Macys





	Just One Press of a Button

“You know,” Peter says, one arm curled possessively around Stiles’ deceptively toned waist with his lips ghosting the tip of his ear, “I never had the chance to properly introduce myself before my nurse so rudely interrupted.” 

Stiles’ heartrate doubles under his touch, but he doesn’t sense any fear. Peter knew this one was worth a second look. 

“And your best plan was to molest me in the middle of Macys?” 

“Trust me, if I were to touch you, you would know.”

“Because that’s totally not creepy at all.”

Peter chuckles, “You’re a defiant one, but not like Scott.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“On the contrary. I find it quite…alluring.”

Stiles starts to struggle, but he pulls him flush against his chest easily. “Now now. There’s no need to be frightened. You see, I’ve discovered something quite interesting about my nurse. It seems my…rash actions were not of my making, but her hold on me. As soon as her heart stopped, my mind cleared.”

“Is that supposed to make terrorizing us any better? Your nurse didn’t make you threaten Melissa.”

“I am trying to take responsibility for my mistake,” Peter snaps. He takes a deep breath and says, “You should never assume, Stiles. Ms. McCall was never in any danger from me.”

Stiles attempts to break his hold again, and again he fails. He still doesn’t smell like fear.

“You know who should fear me, and it isn’t Scott or you or Derek. I protect my own, even if I’d rather forget I ever claimed them.”

“If you really cared about Scott, then you’re an idiot. All you’ve done is ensure that he’ll never see you as anything other than the villain.”

“And what do you see me as?”

“I. I don’t know.”

“Think about it. Derek and I will be waiting patiently for your answer.” 

Peter leaves but not before slipping a burner phone into Stiles’ pocket.

 

*** 

 

Stiles sits alone in his room. Peter’s phone sits accusingly next to him. 

Peter isn’t as observant as he likes to think he is. He didn’t notice Stiles’ finger on his pulse, but Stiles didn’t feel a single lie in it. 

Stiles knows what the phone means and what calling Peter will lead to. He knows what will be offered to him if they meet. He knows that Scott will never forgive him if he says yes.

Stiles picks up the phone.

 

*** 

 

Peter bites tenderly when he’s not being controlled by a power-hungry witch. It hurts, but not for long. Black veins trail up his arms and leech the pain right out of him. Peter looks at him and it is reverent and awestruck and hungry. Stiles is the one to draw him in.

Peter melts against him, pushing closer and letting Stiles lead. It’s clumsy, but it’s good, and Stiles is a quick learner. 

Stiles knows that Peter is not a good man. A good man would have pulled away. A good man would have denied Stiles this, but Peter is selfish and lonely and Stiles is so eager. Stiles knows Peter isn’t a good man, but he isn’t a monster either. And Stiles knows he’ll do anything to be the alpha Derek and he deserves.


End file.
